1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of special purpose honing tools usable to hone flat surfaces in non-circular holes.
2. The Prior Art
While circular holes may be readily honed to precise dimensions, it has not been possible with prior art tools to efficiently hone flat surfaces to very precise dimensions in hard metals such as stainless steel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,885 discloses a honing tool utilizing rotary and reciprocal movement. U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,119 discloses a hand operated reciprocal honing tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,825 discloses a ski sharpener. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,313 and 2,764,854 disclose hand operated razor blade sharpeners. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,099,207; 3,195,280 and 3,882,646 disclose various rotary housing devices.